As the molding packaging material mentioned above, a packaging material is known, in which a metal foil layer as a barrier layer is arranged between an outer layer made of a heat-resistant resin and an inner layer made of a thermoplastic resin, and these layers are integrally laminated (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Further, in the packaging material disclosed by Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is described to improve formability and durability by subjecting the outer layer to matte processing or by forming a matte coat layer. It is also described that forming a matte coat layer improves the quality of external appearance of the packaging material and prevents the packaging materials from being adhered with each other to attain easy handling.
The matte coat layer is made of a resin composition in which solid fine particles are dispersed in a resin, wherein, as the resin, an acrylic resin, a urethane-based resin, an alkyd-based resin, a fluorine-based resin, etc., are used, and as the solid fine particles, silica, kaolin, etc., are used.